


Anything That Can Go Wrong....Will

by Hidden_in_plain_sight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Derek, POV Stiles, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Witches, Wolf Derek, Wolf Stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden_in_plain_sight/pseuds/Hidden_in_plain_sight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Follows the events of Out In The Blue, though can be read without having read Out In The Blue) </p>
<p>Stiles and Derek are finally together, the pack is happy and Stiles is adjusting happily to his new life as a werewolf. As him and Derek work to keep the other supernatuals inline and keep the humans of Beacon County safe, Stiles hears about a witch selling strength potions to teens. Unsure of the side effects Stiles and Derek head out to confront the witch .... though when they meet her she is not ready to take orders from a couple of werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything That Can Go Wrong....Will

Derek knew he should never have agreed to go look for the witch with Stiles. He knew the second Stiles asked him that he should have said no, but those doe brown eyes had lured him in. Ever since he had come to terms with his newly turned self, Stiles had been running head first into any dangerous situations he could find, always with Derek by his side.  
First it was Omega that had annoyingly been snooping around Beacon Hills, then it was the Faeries Stiles had wanted to prove were real - thus resulting in Stiles Scott and Derek all being chased out of Tir Na Nog by Unseelie Knights. Now it was the witch, Stiles had heard she was selling strength potions to teenagers in and around Beacon County and he immediately begged Scott to let him check it out.  
“If you feel like you have to go - Derek can you go with him and keep an eye on him?” Scott had asked Derek after him and Stiles had fought over the whole idea for an hour until Stiles finally pulled the ‘Ask the Alpha’ card and dragged Derek to Scotts house.  
“It’s only a few strength potions, hardly universe altering.” Derek said glaring at Stiles.  
“If this witch thinks she can sell her funky shit in our County she has another thing coming. We don’t even know if it has any side effects on the teens taking these. What if it makes them go blind in a year or paralyzes them once they can’t get any more?” Stiles argued. Derek could see Scott’s resolve wearing low as Stiles fought for the approval from his Alpha.  
Scott looked to Derek now, his eyes pleading. Derek’s shoulders dropped in displeasure.  
“Fine. But if you get us turned into a strawberry bush or a rabbit i’m going to kill you.” Derek said now, turning his glare on Stiles, who - of course - smiled happily at him.

It had taken them three hours to drive out to the area where the teens had said they had picked up the potion. Once they had parked the car, they headed into the frosty around them. Stiles looked to Derek.  
“So what now?” He asked. Derek glared over at him.  
“No. You were the one so eager to come here, you’re finding her cottage.” Derek said crossing his arms across his chest and moved to lean against a tree. Derek knew Stiles was good under pressure and that if he made him feel as if everything were up to him, he would take the task happily and be done with it quickly.  
Stiles went to work immediately, Derek could practically see the wheels turning behind those eyes. Tilting his head back he inhaled deeply, his nostrils flaring as he took in the scents around them, Derek did the same only if Stiles needed reassurance - which he rarely did.  
“This way.” Stiles said after he had already started in the direction the scent was leading him. Derek followed closely behind, openly checking out the calm sway of his body.  
It had been almost six months since they had come out, Derek still smiled at the memory. A memorial service to commemorate the losses Beacon Hills had suffered during the Nogitsune possession. Sheriff had looked shocked when they had walked in holding hands, only to walk up and immediately ask what happened to his obsession with Lydia - only to be overheard by Lydia and assured that this was a much better pairing. Scott had already known since catching them together at Stiles’ grandfathers farm so he only smiled and explained the whole thing to Kira. All and all they had been welcomed as if nothing had changed.  
Now as Stiles walked confidently towards the witches cottage he knew that things had changed, it hadn’t happened right away but Stiles was different. He was more sure of himself, with the power of being a werewolf he was no longer hidden in Scotts shadow of strength and popularity. They were now equals - as equal as Alpha and Beta can be.  
“You gonna keep up or sulk the whole way there?” Stiles’ voice had snapped his attention back to the present, he was looking back at Derek, a single eye brow raised and a smirk pulling at his lips.  
“Yeah, sorry i was just lost in thought.” Derek apologized, speeding up to walk beside Stiles. With a quick reassuring squeeze of his hand, Stiles carried on.  
It didn’t take them long to find the cottage. Log exterior with a red tin roof, smoke spiralled happily from the chimney. It was almost dark and Stiles took look last look at Derek before walking up to the cottage door. 

He walked up to the door, his heart a steady beat even though the thought of Derek’s eyes on him still made him want to giggle and blush. As Stiles walked up to the door he took a deep breath before lifting his fist and knocking firmly.  
Inside the cottage, Stiles could hear the sound of someone moving. The knock had startled them and now they rushed around the room, bottles clinking and doors closing silently. Finally the person inside turned to the door and simply waited. They did not set forward to open it or run to hide. So Stiles knocked again, more insistent.  
The person inside took a hesitant step forward, then came to the door and opened it. A short old women stood before him now. Thin silver whips of hair was slicked back across her barely cover skull. Her face was a landscape of wrinkles, though it was her eyes that gave Stiles pause. Unlike the rest of her aged body, her eyes were a clear strong green, still bright with youth.  
“May i help you young men?” She asked looking between Stiles and Derek. Her voice high pitched but sharp like a knife. Stiles narrowed his eyes.  
“We heard we could pick up a strength potion here.” Derek said bluntly. Stiles heard a quick pick up in her heartbeat the moment before she spoke.  
“Potions?” She cackled a laugh. Her eyes turned sharp as she inspected Stiles and Derek as she overplayed her laugh. “The only thing i am selling boys are my paintings.” She cast a hand behind her displaying her home. Painting lined the walls, even her clothes showed signs of painting.  
Stiles felt Derek move up beside him, looking more closely at the interior of his home. Derek looked down at her and asked.  
“Have you always been a painter?” The women's eyes looked over Derek, annoyed, before she answered.  
“I was an art teacher before i retired.” Derek looked at Stiles from the corner of his eyes before walking right into the women's home and picking up one of her paintings. This one was smaller than a lot of her others, a small meadow scene, Derek looked it over with an expert eye.  
“What was your inspiration for this?” He asked her as she moved up beside him, Stiles entered as she moved away from the door, closing it softly behind him.  
“It was the farm i grew up on as a child. I think as i grow older i’m wanting more and more to go back to that time, thats maybe even why i moved out here.” She said, Stiles could tell she was lying. He could see that Derek already knew this. He set the painting down carefully before turning back to the old women, baring down on her.  
“You’re lying.” He said, his voice deep and threatening. The women backed away from him, only to bump into Stiles. She turned again backing up towards the wall.  
“Now son, i don’t know - what you think you know - but -“ Derek cut her off.  
“I’m not your son. My mother had that painting hanging above my bed as a child. It is painted by Alfred Sisley in 1875, not only did you’re heart speed up as you told us, but you made these illusions of famous paintings. Rookie mistake. Witch.” Stiles could see that Derek’s eyes had changed to their crystal blue, Stiles followed suit, his own eyes blazing up as they shifted to their own cold blue.  
The women seemed to grow taller, her face loosing it’s wrinkles, her white hair lengthening and thickening into a deep brown that fell to her waist. Her skin was a deep golden brown and the air around her vibrated with energy.  
As if the threat before them had kicked in the change, both Stiles and Derek changed, fur sprouting from their faces, their brows turning more animalistic. Their teeth lengthened and they growled threateningly at the young witch that stood before them.  
“You werewolves think i didn’t sense you the second you knocked on my door? Stupid creatures to think you stand a chance against a witch, that you have any right to stand before me.” With a flick of her wrist, both Stiles and Derek flew backwards into the far wall. “You enter my home uninvited and presume to threaten me.” She lifted her hand again and flung it towards her front door, throwing them both out. Her black heels clicking as she stepped out onto the porch.  
“You act like feral beasts you deserve nothing more than to be such creatures.” Stiles lay on the damp grass before her, Derek close beside him. The witch raised her hands above her head, chanting a language Stiles didn’t understand he suddenly wished Lydia was here, she was always good with languages. Above them thunder rumbled and an unnatural shade of blue shot through the dark clouds.  
Her chanting grew louder and Stiles looked to Derek, suddenly regretting having dragged him along. As the lightening crashed into them they kept their eyes locked. Heat burned through Stiles, he fought to keep his eyes locked with Derek’s but as the liquid fire burned through his veins he fell back screaming, Derek’s own screams joining in with his.

When the fire finally cooled and he felt as if he could breath again, Derek opened his eyes. The world looked different, things were sharper more clear, clearer than even his turned eyes. Standing up, which turned out to not be as far from the ground as he had expected.  
Shocked he looked down, he was no more than three and a half feet from the ground. Something was wrong, turning his head he saw that his head was attacked to a long black furred body. Four legs and a long tail, he looked down to see his clawed paws. Focusing hard he could turn his eyes to see his long snout, jutting out in front of him.  
Looking over towards where Stiles had been, panicked, he saw that he was not seeing things. Where Stiles had been laying only moments ago, a beautiful caramel brown wolf stood, looking just as confused and fearful as Derek felt.  
Annoyed he lower his head - had his ears just flattened? - he glowed angrily at Stiles. As if knowing what exactly what he was thinking Stiles cocked his head and gave a wolfish smile. His eyes fully apologizing.  
I’m going to kill you.


End file.
